According to the known art, diaphragms were fixed to the base-panel by means of helical seaming with an iron wire effected by a purpose-made device arranged in the production line, the device being able to assemble cut pieces of multiple-twist, hexagonal-mesh, metal netting into partially-fabricated structures adapted to be stored and/or dispatched to the user in a flattened state and assembled into box gabions on the site at which they were to be used.
During this assembly, the diaphragm, which was already located on that part of the panel intended to form the bottom of the gabion, and fixed to that part by the helical seam, was erected and fixed to the side walls of the gabion, and sometimes also to the cover, by seaming carried out by hand with a metal wire.
Given the need to carry out these operations manually, the fixing of the diaphragms to the base-panel during the processing of the panel itself on the production line was excluded completely, thus quickening the operations along this line and also simplifying and reducing the cost of the plant and of operating it, due to the absence of the device for forming the helical seam.
The diaphragm was furnished separately to the user and was positioned relative to the other walls of the gabion and fixed thereto on the site at which the gabion was to be used.
It is well known that this system prolongs the operations needed to put the gabion into use and has to be carried out by skilled workmen, which is obviously reflected in the costs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process for the articulated connection of at least one diaphragm to that part of the base panel intended to form the bottom of a box gabion, which allows diaphragms to be positioned relative to the said part and to be fixed thereto so as to be articulated to it, without the production line on which the gabion is constructed from a multiple-twist, hexagonal-mesh, metal netting including a device for fixing the diaphragm to the panel by means of a helical seam, or by any other system.